ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins)
How Ban joined the Tourney When he hears of Meliodas still being alive, Ban, wanting to meet his captain, escapes from his prison cell, and is immediately confronted by Jericho, who tries to kill him. Ban easily dodges all of Jericho's slashes and even purposely lets her cut his hair. When Jericho is shocked that he dodged her attacks despite his severe wounds, Ban shows her that they have already healed, and points to his scar. Ban then takes Jericho's armor and clothes in an attempt to find decent armor before leaving. Disappointingly discovering the armor to not fit him, Ban comes across a guard looking lustfully at a captive woman, glances at her, showing some interest, and proceeds to smash the guard's head into the bars. He then enters the cell by bending the bars, and tells the woman that she "is his", before stealing the dagger that she had hidden in her clothes. He comments on its good quality and tests it out by cutting her chains. She thanks him for this, and requests for the dagger back; Ban, however, refuses and declares that it belongs to him, which greatly frightens her. As Jude arrives, intending to kill him, Ban only greets the Holy Knight in return and asks for the reason of the killing intent, with Jude answering that they have no more use for him since he has already fulfilled his role as a bait for Meliodas. Engaging Jude in combat, Ban is quickly stabbed in the chest by one of the Holy Knight's thorn-like weapons. He, however, explains that he had actually let himself be captured five years earlier, and the reason for it. Removing the weapon out of his chest, he easily pierces and stabs Jude in the chest, whilst telling him of his excitement about the Holy Knights declaring war on the Seven Deadly Sins. Together with the frightened Sennett, Ban leaves the Baste Dungeon and encounters Meliodas, Diane, Hawk, and Elizabeth. He and Meliodas then greet, high-five each other and then start arm wrestling, which results in the entire dungeon being destroyed. Afterwards, he tells Meliodas that he is glad to see him again. With the dungeon now destroyed, he, along with the others and the imprisoned villagers, heads to Dalmary Town, where he goes off on his own. Later that night, Ban is introduced to Elizabeth and notices that Hawk is a talking pig, which greatly shocks him. During the party, he starts drinking and even rides on top of Hawk. Together with the rest, he looks up at the sky when it is filled with crossing shooting stars and later falls asleep on Hawk. A month after the Vaizel Fight Festival, Ban rescues a merchant from a man with a red ring calling himself Atrocitus. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rests on his back. After the announcer calls his name Ban snatches some weapons as the camera zooms saying "That's looking suit of armor you got on ya'." Special Moves Physical Hunt (Neutral) Ban temporarily steals his opponent's physical strength and his/her Neutral special move for 10 seconds. Fox Hunt (Side) Ban grabs items from opponents for himself to use. This also allow him to grab hammers from opponents. Banishing Kill (Up) Ban propels upwards doing a powerful slash. Zero Sign (Down) Ban makes himself invisible for thirteen seconds. Assault Hunt (Hyper Smash) Ban is thrust forward, beheading any caught in his path. This technique allows him to dispose of a large group of enemies in a single assault. Hunter Fest (Final Smash) Ban steals a massive amount of strength of the opponent, increasing his for thirty seconds. Victory Animations #Ban fixes his jacket and says "But I just don't think it's your style." #Ban steals some weapons then says "I wanted to wallow in suffering because I thought that might've made me feel I was alive." #Ban swipes his hands on some dagers then says "I thought you might've gotten soft on me." On-Screen Appearance Ban walks in then stretches his back saying "What's with all the racket lately? It's like someone broke out of prison or something." Trivia *Ban's rival is the leader of the Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus formerly Atros. *Ban shares his English voice actor with Numbuh I, Bogmire, Ponchai Chuwatana, Big Lantern Ghost and Doctrine Dark. *Ban shares his Japanese voice actor with Shinon and Ghiaccio. *Ban shares his French voice actor with Natsu Dragneel, Kamen Rider Decade, Kenshi, Takayuki Furuichi, Lloyd Irving, Ghazan, Mercenary Tao and Jaswant. *Ban shares his German voice actor with Cradily, Krookodile, Ursaring, Dialga, Green Two and Trowa Barton (in all his Mobile Suits). *Ban shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Charlie Nash, Vergo and Daryun. *Ban shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Sosuke Aizen, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Daredevil, Iroh, King Neptune, Leo Whitefang, Squidward Tentacles, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus, The Skull, Black Arm Zephyr, Rollin Hand, Noob Saibot and Gieve. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters